Fallout Equestria Undead Hell
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Vamponies have been taken over by Twilight Sparkle who Inferno thought she died.
1. Chapter 1 Die Inside

Fallout Equestria Undead Hell Chapter 1 Die Inside

Rummaging through a bog full of nothing but swamp gas and other creepy things wasn't affecting Inferno one bit, seeing as he was pressing on to a clearing with not a lot of forest and more dirt road and glass.

"Looks like we were able to clear the path" Armor said coming from behind and carrying a sleeping Sally on his back.

"Yea we'd better press on" Inferno said walking down the path.

They heard a rustle up in the tree that caused a yelp followed by a loud thud. Inferno drew his revolver at whatever that noise and out popped a vampony mare holding her hooves out in surrender.

"Please don't shoot!" the mare pleaded.

Inferno put his revolver down slowly. "What is a vampony doing all the way out here?" he asked putting his gun away.

"My name is Nightshadow and I'm not like the others of my kind" Night introduced.

"Names Armor Plate and this is Inferno and this sleeping changeling on my back is Sally" Armor said introducing his comrades.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Shadow said.

"Likewise" Inferno said, "But what are you doing here? I didn't think vamponies ever came down to a bog."

Nightshadow nodded in agreement. "That's what I'm trying to figure out myself. I came out here from that crazy mare Twilight's experiments on innocent pony races including mine and did something to make them thirsty for blood and a love for violence" Nightshadow explained.

"Freaky...Sally and I found some synth ponies she created to protect her work if she were to die" Inferno added.

"But seeing Twi have something dangerous placed on vamponies sounds like trouble to me" Armor said.

Nightshadow had to agree but she gasped when she spotted glowing reptile eyes coming towards them.

"Armor find a place to hide now!" Inferno commanded.

Armor hid very well and Inferno hid behind a tree with Nightshadow, covering her mouth so she could keep quiet. The ravenous vampony walked in front of them and smelled them both to see if they were going to make a move.

Inferno kept his wits together in order for them to stay alive, not knowing what kind of power these ravenous blood thirsty vamponies could have in store for them so Inferno thought it would be a good idea to not bite off more than he could chew.

Once the ravenous vampony left, Inferno uncovered Night's mouth letting her breath a sigh of relief.

"I see what you mean" Inferno said.

"Guys what's with all the vamponies acting strange looking?" Sally asked confused about what was going on.

Armor filled her in with the details while also introducing Nightshadow to the changeling. Sally didn't comprehend any emotion for this current situation other than wanting to know who was responsible for this.

"We need to find the source of whatever is causing those poor vamponies' behavior to suddenly change" Sally said sympathizing with Nightshadow.

Armor, Inferno, and Shadow all nodded in agreement and began their trip; tracking down where those ravaging vamponies to where some kind of device could be hooked in their brains, causing them to act this way. The hooded stallion looked down from a cliff he was standing on, watching Inferno's group of heroes venture into uncharted land where they have no clue what could be out there.

 _Soon enough we will meet again….Father_ he pulled out a photograph of him and Inferno when he was still a foal before the nuclear explosion.

He placed that photo away in his saddle bag underneath his cloak. A ravenous vampony went to attack him but a quick slash of the scythe sliced the vampony in half in less then a second.

"No pony will stop me from getting my revenge" he said putting his scythe on his back walking away from the dead body he just made.

Nothing was going to stop him from reaching Inferno for their final confrontation.

Keeping a low profile and hidden Inferno was able to hide behind some shrubs along with his friends as they could see a crowd of vamponies gathered in front of a pillar with two vampony statues below it. A mare with purple coat, a sparkling star covered by a cape revealed Twilight Sparkle but she was different somehow. Her normal purple iris was now a dark shade of red and had bat like wings with no feathers. Just from her presence alone was enough to send shivers down Nightshadow's spine and Armor could see it clear as day.

"You ok?" Armor put a reassuring hoof on her trying to soothe her shaking.

"No I feel terrified that Twilight did this to my friends and family" Night said.

"Don't you worry bout a thing Nightshadow we will find a way to bring them back" Armor reassured her with a smile through his helmet.

Nightshadow shook her head and hugged Armor tightly and holding on to the promise he made.

"My question is: How did Twilight come back after the nuclear explosion that killed everypony except us?" Sally asked.

"I'd love to have that question answered myself" Inferno said looking at the crowd through binoculars.

"My fellow vamponies it has been far too long since our kind has ever seen victory because of some stupid Elements of Harmony. Well those days are OVER!" Twilight began her speech with the crowd cheering, "Normal ponies and yes even changelings have been long afraid of us! I say we march out to Ponyville and drink the blood of stallion and mare that happened to cross our path. No pony will be left alive!" Twilight proclaimed as the crowd became unglued as Twilight raised one hoof.

"Oh no…." Nightshade said cupping her mouth with her hooves.

"They'll tear everypony apart" Inferno said guiding his comrades from the crowd of vamponies and into a safe area.

"We have to go back to Ponyville" Armor said.

"But by the time we get to the boat it'll be too late, we need to find a faster route" Sally protested.

Nightshadow raised a hoof to get everypony's attention. "I may have the answer to our transportation problem."

She chanted an incantation and a hole appeared on a broken tree bark.

"Whoa" Inferno and Armor plate said in unison, astonished by what they were seeing.

"I agree" Sally said equally astonished by that.

Nightshadow jumped in then followed with Sally, then Armor Plate, and then finally Inferno Ashburn.

Twilight walked up to where she thought she heard an incantation of some sort and picked up a picture of Inferno standing with his wife Roseluck and son Jacknife by their new house in Ponyville.

"Inferno Ashburn….darling" Twilight said flashing a joker style grin, "Never in a million years that one of Celestia's guards and ex military would still be alive after all those years.

Clues that Inferno and his friends are potentially heading to Ponyville for them to warn the remaining citizens of the town.

 _If he thinks that just a team of misfits is going to help him then he's sorely mistaken_ Twilight smirked and burned the photo.

Her sights were set until the hooded stallion appeared in front of her holding a scythe clean of blood.

"And who might you be stranger?" Twilight asked.

"Who I am is not important, for what is important is that you underestimating Inferno Ashburn and you should stop what you think your going to do" he warned.

"And what if I don't want to take advice from a scythe wielding normal earth pony?" Twilight taunted.

"Then you just dug your own grave Twilight Sparkle" he replied showing a slight sign of pity.

"Hmph I don't need you warning me like you're from the future or something so I suggest you back off or else" Twilight threatened baring her fangs.

She walked away without saying another word. The hooded stallion could only stand there watching Twilight seal her own fate with how she's underestimating Inferno's power.

"I w


	2. Chapter 2 Fight For Ponyville

Fallout Equestria Undead Hell Chapter 2 Fight for Ponyville

The portal arrived underneath one house Inferno and his friends popped out from.

"I never thought a ride like that would be so much fun" Armor said getting up.

"Once Twilight arrives I do believe the fun will stop and it will transform into terror and sheer fright" Nightshadow said next, walking out to the front square near a ruined Sugarcube Corner.

Inferno remembers taking his son here so he could enjoy some of their treats that were made. Now walking inside was only shattered glass and pony skeletons piling on the floor.

 _To think before this explosion happened I would take Jackknife here to give him treats for doing good in school_ Inferno shed a tear that he quickly wiped away.

Nightshadow walked in as well, being careful to not step on any broken glass that laid on the floor. "This place always brought out great memories" she said looking around.

Inferno nodded.

They both walked upstairs and down the hall where Pinkie's bedroom was or what's left of it. Inside was a half of a bed missing and burn marks on the walls as if this just recently happened. To the left of them was a closet half open and from further inspection, it revealed a pink cannon with a small rope sticking out one hole.

"This must be Pinkie's Party Cannon I've heard so much about" Nightshadow said.

"Yea" Inferno chimed in.

They both decided to bring it back downstairs for Armor and Sally to witness.

"What do you plan to do with a party cannon? It's not like we can use it as an actual fighting cannon" Sally said.

"That's it!" Nightshadow had an idea and 'reprogrammed' Pinkie's party cannon to make it fire cannons instead of silly confetti and other party necessities it's normal purpose was used for.

"I get it! We use Pinkie's party cannon as a way to combat Twilight's band of vamponies heading this way soon" Sally guessed.

Armor nodded his head yes and Sally smiled a mile a minute.

"But I think it's going to take more than one cannon to stop a whole army of ravenous vamponies" Nightshadow said.

All of a sudden 5 ATVs appeared with raider ponies who surrounded the group and stopping their vehicles to take a look at Nightshadow.

"Look guys we don't want any trouble" Inferno said standing his ground.

"Seeing that you brought in a vampony into Ponyville I say we have a little game" one raider said smirking at the others.

"Or we decided to break your face unless you help us" Sally insisted.

The raider got in her face and attempted to punch her but Sally grabbed his hoof then twisted it until a crack could be heard. A ear shattering scream filled the air as the stallion writhe in pain after what Sally just did to him.

All the other raiders were now scared of her, afraid she'll do that to the rest of them.

"Now if you don't want the other arm taken off I suggest you do what we say if you want to stay alive" Sally said pressing her hoof on his broken one.

He let out a yelp. "Okay okay we'll do anything you want just let me go!" he screamed out in between his agony and pain.

"Good, now a band of vamponies led by Twilight Sparkle are planning on taking over Ponyville" Sally began to explain.

That's all the raiders needed to hear as they gathered up the rest of their group of rebels that were originally lead by Slyvia but after she mysteriously disappeared, all they did was rob, rape, and steal but after what Sally just showed them she might've changed their tunes.

"Wow words travel fast" Armor said.

Nightshadow looked out in the distance for the glorious sunset about to happen. It gave her a sense of passion and radiance, emotions she's never had before.

Inferno spotted this; instead of walking towards her he just stood there smiling.

Meanwhile, Twilight walked through the forest of the bog into Fallout Bay including some of her vampony generals who followed her like sheep.

"Once we arrive at Ponyville it will be feeding time for my hungry babies" Twilight cooed with a smirk as she rubbed one vampony's head.

He screeched lovingly making Twilight's smile wider.

 _If that hooded stallion believes that he can psyche me out then he is madly mistaken_ Twilight thought as she took to the skies along with her army of ravenous monsters on their way to Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 3 War On Ponyville

Fallout Equestria Undead Hell Chapter 3 War On Ponyville

With cannons in place and turret gun pressed above the sky where the vampony army was going to come from. Inferno stood at the front lines as a gentle breeze came by and he was having this much firepower can combat those ravenous monsters hellbent on destroying Ponyville.

"This place better work Inferno!" one raider shouted from his post.

"It will" Inferno said.

Nightshadow floated above ground to keep an eye out on any suspicious activity and from a distance too far she could see an army of vamponies led by Twilight flying towards where they are and Shadow jetted back down to let Inferno know they're here.

"Everypony man your stations! Prepare for the fight of a lifetime!" Inferno commanded.

The turret gun were aimed high, with a whirl then a fury of bullets chopped down most of the army but most had body armor to protect themselves but were quickly taken out by Armor Plate's weapon system.

Raiders tried to take on Twilight , with no luck only death as she levitated one and stretched him until his body began to crack. He screamed in intense pain, Inferno tried to get him away from Twilight's magical hold but a vampony speared the flaming stallion into a broken house front door.

Sally fired bullets from her gun, killing vamponies that were in front of her and so far was chopping them down like shooting fish in a barrel. A vampony general went for a sneak attack but failed thanks to Armor's quick bullet to his head that sealed his fate. Sally turned around to see the now dead vampony general.

Armor smiled.

 _Thank you Armor Plate_ Sally smiled then continued to kill vamponies back to back with Armor.

Inferno kicked off the attacker which sent him flying into a wooden piece from that door they came in earlier.

"Stay down" Inferno said running out.

Twilight uppercut Night into a tree causing it to break in half.

"Now now are you going to be a good girl and be a part of my army or do I have to end your pathetic life?" Twilight asked.

Nightshadow looked up at her with blood trickling down her forehead. "Go...fuck...yourself" she managed to say.

With a devious smirk, Twilight levitated a piece of tree bark and turned into a wooden stake. "Wrong answer"

The wooden stake was about to hit her but a magical energy blast swatted it out of harm's way. Nightshadow saw Inferno's light red tail wagging as a pissed off stallion named Inferno Ashburn stood in front of Twilight and protected his friend Nightshadow.

"Your aren't going to hurt somepony again!" Inferno proclaimed.

"I must say Ashburn I do appreciate your valor to protect other ponies such as her. Sadly….after I'm done with you I'll handle your other friends" Twilight said flashing a smirk.

"We'll see about that" Inferno said.

They stared down at each other for less than a minute then charged at one another causing a shockwave, knocking Inferno and Twilight back into buildings. Inferno got up but was slamming into a table hard then had his head pressed against the wall while Twilight used her magic to keep him from moving.

"To think that Celestia actually trusted you on dangerous missions but it was your temper that caused your sorry ass to retire wasn't it? You didn't want to disappoint Roseluck and your stupid child could you?" Twilight asked, pushing his buttons.

Inferno was starting to heat up at a fast rate. "Shut up" he warned.

"Oh ho ho ho did I strike a nerve?" Twilight chuckled enjoying this moment in every way.

With one primal scream Inferno broke free from the hold showing off his flaming body and mane. His eyes were red as blood with a black iris staring at Twilight with an even more pissed off look.

Twilight smirked. "Well well well it looks like you finally snapped. Your moves are going to-"

Inferno straight punched her hard that knocked out 5 teeth and sent her skidding on the street, losing fur and suffering back burn. Twilight writhe in pain from that quick sudden punch she didn't see coming. She struggled to stand as Inferno dropped down making a small crater walking towards her.

Attempting another punch was Twilight's biggest mistake as Inferno grabbed her hoof and twisted it as Twi began to scream very loudly.

Sally in the meantime ran over to where Nightshadow is. She was leaning on the tree unconscious but still breathing which was a good sign for Sally so she put the vampony on her back then proceeded to take Night away so medical attention can be performed.

 _I hope Inferno knows what he's doing_ Sally hoped his friend had a plan to take care of Twilight.

That's when she heard the scream from not too far from them.

"Oh boy" Sally said.

Twilight came crashing down like a fallen angel from Heaven and created a crater with blood spilling.

Inferno grabbed her neck. "Don't. Ever. Push. My. Buttons. Anymore." he threatened.

"You think you've won but once that hooded stallion gets a hold of you, everything will change" Twilight proclaimed smirking and pushing Inferno back a few feet away.

Twilight's neck was sliced off and dropped to the ground with her head rolling next to Inferno. He looked up to see that hooded stallion who has been tailing him ever since he started this little adventure with Armor Plate and Sally.

"Now I'll ask the question: Who the hell are you?" Inferno asked.

The hooded stallion removed his hood to reveal grayish black mane with the same eye color Roseluck has. "I am your son dad"

Inferno's eyes widen. "No you can't be my son! He died when Roseluck died!"

"I escaped with Twilight and Slyvia who cared and nurtured me. Slyvia gave me a scythe for my birthday while Twilight had Miss Rarity sow this cloak for me. All my time I could've spent with you and Mom was wasted on two crazy alicorn princesses!" Jackknife voiced his frustrations for his father Inferno.

"Jackknife I had no idea you were still alive...I thought the worst had happened" Inferno explained, reverting back to normal.

"It doesn't matter now...I'll see you in 4 days where we have our final confrontation very soon" Jackknife said turning around and walking away.


End file.
